Nick and Judy's Adventures series
Nick and Judy's adventure series is a fan series by PrinceBalto. Premise Join Nick Wilde, his lovely and devoted bunny wife Judy, their daughter Vixey and their son Thumper as they travel about the fandomverse, join in adventures in the worlds of movies, TV shows and videogames, and meet new allies. However, seeking to stop them is the treacherous and evil Shere Khan and his wicked henchmammal Belladonna. List of Adventures *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi *Nick and Judy's Adventures of The Lion King *Nick and Judy's Adventures of The Lion Guard *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Oliver and Company *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Aladdin *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Mulan *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Nick and Judy's Adventures of The Aristocats *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Frozen *Nick and Judy's Adventures of TaleSpin *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Balto *Nick and Judy's Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven *Nick and Judy's Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven 2 *Nick and Judy's Adventures of the Secret Life of Pets *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Sing *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Jurassic Park *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Jurassic World *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Alpha and Omega *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Donkey Kong Country *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Sonic SatAM *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Road Rovers *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Superman: The Animated Series *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Sailor Moon *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Dragon Ball Z *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Space Jam *Nick and Judy's Adventures of The Mummy *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Thundercats *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Five Nights at Freddy's *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Street Sharks *Nick and Judy's adventures of Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa *Nick and Judy's Adventures of Dinosaucers Main heroes Nick sweet smile.PNG|Nick Wilde Judy in rainforest district.PNG|Judy Wilde 305px-Vixey.jpg|Vixey Wilde Thumper from Bambi.PNG|Thumper Wilde Friends of Nick and Judy Handsome Balto.jpg|Balto Jenna the jewel of nome.png|Jenna Ash in sing.png|Ash The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5009968-1024-576.jpg|Bernard Miss-Bianca the rescuers (1977).jpg|Miss Bianca Talespin_baloo.jpg|Baloo Rebecca Cunningham book.PNG|Rebecca Cunningham Kit.PNG|Kit Cloudkicker MC.JPG|Molly Cunningham RevanconfrontsSithEmperor.jpg|Revan Bastila Shan Hasbro.jpg|Bastila Shan Missionfulltaris.jpg|Mission Vao Juhanihead.jpg|Juhani JoleeFullBody.jpg|Jolee Bindo Carth Onasi.png|Carth Onasi CanderousHS-KOTOR.jpg|Canderous Ordo HK-47.png|HK-47 T3-m443.jpg|T3-M4 Zaalbar2431.jpg|Zaalbar JediExileHanddrawn.JPG|Meetra Surik Brianna.png|Brianna Mirabounty.png|Mira BaoDur_Render.jpg|Bao-Dur Visas_marr_2.jpg|Visas Marr Attonrender.jpg|Atton Rand Mical.jpg|Mical Simba comforts Nala.jpg|Simba Nala Queen Of Pride Rock.JPG|Nala Kiara cub.jpg|Kiara Smile Kion.png|Kion Fuli smile.PNG|Fuli Beshte-image.png|Beshte Bunga-image.png|Bunga Ono of the Lion Guard.PNG|Ono Jasiri.jpg|Jasiri Diego closeup profile.jpg|Diego Shira convinced.JPG|Shira Main villains Shere Khan is pleased.PNG|Shere Khan Belladonna-0.jpg|Belladonna Category:Adventures series Category:WildeHopps Category:PrinceBalto Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Anthro Fanfics Category:Nick and Judy's Adventure series